


lookin' at my history

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, and noah's death, forrest finds out what happened to kate, forrest gives alex another chance, mention of noah bracken, mentions of 1x06, mentions of injury, mentions of toolshed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Forrest finds out what happened to his cousin Kate. He doesn't take it well.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	lookin' at my history

**Author's Note:**

> Just waiting patiently for the day Forrest finds out everything. That is all.

“So you’re telling me that Kate, she - ” Forrest grabs at his hair in frustration and Michael feels for him he does, but.

“Forrest.” Alex moves closer to Forrest like he’s a scared animal. Alex doesn’t touch him but Forrest flinches back just the same. 

Alex puts his hands up as his eyes brim with tears and Michael  _ hates  _ it.

“No. No, you lied to me. You knew - ”

“It wasn’t my secret…”

“He did it to protect me and my family.” Michael says quietly and Forrest’s eyes blaze.

“And what about my family?!” 

“Well I mean Wyatt is a…” 

Alex silences him with a  _ look _ as Forrest scoffs. 

“Forrest please let us explain.” Alex tries again but Forrest shakes his head. 

“No. I don’t want to hear it.” 

“If you could just - ”

“No! A drunk driving accident was hard enough to get over. But now I find out she was murdered and her death was turned into some staged accident, and not only that, but one of the other girls gets brought back to life. But why not Kate, huh?” 

“It wasn’t - ”

“She was just some girl who liked to get high, right? Collateral damage to this guys - ”

“I thought Isobel…” Michael tries. 

“I don’t care what you thought!” 

“Forrest.”

Forrest turns his gaze to Alex and it  _ kills  _ Michael that Alex is taking the brunt of the anger for something he didn’t even do. 

Michael knows Forrest is about to go off again and that Alex’s relationship with Forrest may never recover.

“His dad almost killed us that night.”

Both Alex and Forrest whip their head towards him and he can tell it’s taken the wind out of Forrest’s sails.

“Michael.” 

Michael just shakes his head quietly.

“He almost killed us. Smashed my hand to pieces with a hammer after nearly choking Alex to death.” Michael unties the bandana on his left hand and lets it fall to the ground. “Max healed it the night he brought Rosa back. The night he  _ killed _ Noah.” 

Michael emphasizes that point, hoping it at least offers  _ some _ solace to Forrest. 

“I know you don’t understand everything yet, but I could barely breathe. The pain was so unimaginable I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy. And in between trying to set my own hand because I couldn’t go to the hospital and wondering if he was actually going to kill Alex this time, I get a flash of Isobel in pain.” 

Michael looks at Alex and swallows. While Alex knows what happened at the cave that night, he doesn’t know what happened between the shed and the cave. 

“I got to the cave somehow and Kate and Jasmine were already dead.” Michael whispers. “I saw my sister suffocating Rosa right before she passed out and I couldn’t even lift my hand, I couldn’t think about anything other than pain, and then I’m having to strain myself to carry all three of them. And it’s not okay. It’s not.” 

Michael chokes down the sob and scrubs at his face.

“We did a lot of bad things that night. Things I can never fix or take back. And I don’t know how to make it okay, but this.” Michael gestures to all of them. “Isn’t on Alex. It was never on Alex. He didn’t know any of this until recently. So please, don’t hold it against him.”

“Michael.” Alex reaches for him and Michael shakes his head. 

Forrest looks between the two of them and he nods. 

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
